RSV No te cambio por nada
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Sus personalidades podrían chocar pero, eso era lo que atraía a los polos opuestos, ¿verdad?


**¡Hola!  
Como ya avisé en mi Tumblr (dirección en mi perfil), una amiga me propuso un reto y como añadió la frase "No tienes ovarios a..." (que no es más que una variante a "No tienes huevos a..."), pues... Me vi en la obligación de hacerlo x'D  
Así que bueno, 14 historias para el 14 de Febrero... Creo que es lo máximo que he llegado a escribir en mi vida x'D  
Mi cabeza está hecha puré de patatas x'D  
Madre mía...  
Pues nada, que espero que os guste. Toda esta colección tendrá al principio las siglas RSV (Reto San Valentín)  
Y aquí lo dejo.  
1 besito muy grande ;D  
Ciao~~  
P.D: Las palabras clave con las que escribir han sido (elegidas al azar): Bar, Violeta, Gorro, Beso Esquimal**

* * *

Sonreí a la chica que tenía frente a mí sinceramente.

-Entonces, ¿se lo dirás hoy? –preguntó ella nerviosa.

Asentí y cerré los ojos por un momento.

-Pero estoy nervioso.  
-¿De verdad? ¡No tienes porqué! –exclamó ella con una pequeña sonrisa-. ¡Lovino te dirá que sí!  
-Nunca puedes esperarte lo que dirá mi pequeño mafiosillo, Emma.

La chica rió y apuró el contenido de la taza blanca de cerámica.

-Créeme, lo hará –dijo antes de levantarse y peinarse bien el cabello rubio-. Y verás como dentro de poco, estamos celebrándolo por todo lo alto –miró el reloj y frunció los labios-. Uy… Será mejor que me vaya o si no se enfadará conmigo. Adiós, Antonio. Ya me cuentas, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Por supuesto. Cuenta con ello –dije sonriendo y viendo como se marchaba.

Ese fue el momento en el que aproveché para sacar una pequeña cajita de mi pantalón. La abrí levemente y descubrí el pequeño anillo de oro blanco que descansaba en una almohadilla de terciopelo azul oscuro. ¿Le gustaría? Esperaba que sí. Había tardado más de dos semanas en elegirlo, aunque, había sido entrar en aquella joyería y verlo en el escaparate. _"¡Ese es perfecto!"_ fue lo primero que exclamé cuando lo vi.

Y solo imaginarme a mi pequeño Lovino con el puesto, en uno de sus dedos alargados y finos, me hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Cerré la cajita y la guardé de nuevo en el bolsillo. Salí de detrás de la barra de bar y caminé hasta la puerta, cambiando el cartel de "Abierto" a "Cerrado".

Dentro de poco vendría Lovino para nuestra cita. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos saliendo? ¿Tres, cuatro años? No, debía de ser más… Seis años… Desde que Lovino estaba en su último año de instituto. Preparé la mesa en la que cenaríamos aquella noche y me metí en el baño para cambiarme de ropa.

Una melodía conocida comenzó a sonar mientras resonaban las palabras cantadas en mis oídos. _"Porompom pón, Poropo porompom pero, peró. Poropo porom pompero peró, poropo porompom pon"_. Descolgué el teléfono y contesté.

-¿Sí?  
-¿No piensas abrirme, bastardo? –contestó una voz molesta desde el otro lado de la línea.  
-¡Lovi! ¡¿Ya estás aquí?! –pregunté tontamente asomando la cabeza desde el baño. Sonreí ampliamente al ver al castaño al otro lado de la puerta-. Ahora mismo.

Colgué el teléfono y, tras arreglarme la camisa, salí del cuarto de baño hasta la puerta; abriéndola para que pudiera pasar. Me incliné para darle un beso pero me puso una mano en la cara mientras se quitaba el gorro de la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su curioso rizo.

-¡Has tardado mucho! –se quejó el castaño cruzándose de brazos.  
-Vamos Lovi, no te enfades –dije abrazándole por la espalda y dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
-¡N-no hagas eso, b-bastardo! –dijo sonrojándose y provocando mi risa.  
-Ven Lovi, siéntate aquí.

Le llevé hasta la mesa preparada y le senté en una de las sillas. Lovino se quedó observando toda la mesa y me miró interrogantemente.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó señalando los platos y las velas.  
-¡Ay, Lovi! ¡Hoy hace seis años que empezamos a salir! 14 de Febrero… -dije sonriente.  
-Pensé que se te había olvidado –murmuró mirando hacia otro lado.

Negué con la cabeza y me senté frente a él, cogiéndole de la mano.

-¡¿Cómo se me iba a olvidar el día en que me hiciste el hombre más feliz de la tierra?! ¡Mi Lovi-love me dijo que sí! –exclamé jocosamente antes de besarle la mano, cosa que le hizo sonrojarse todavía más-. Ahora vengo. Te tengo preparada varias sorpresas –dije levantándome.  
-No me gustan las sorpresas, y menos, las tuyas, bastardo –contestó pero hice como si no le hubiera escuchado.

Ni sus palabras conseguirían borrar mi sonrisa. No hoy, que tenía que disimular como fuera mi nerviosismo.

Entré en la cocina y saqué los platos que había estado preparando desde hacía un rato, que ya estaban calientes gracias a la ayuda de Emma. De verdad, había veces que no sabría que hacer sin su ayuda. Saqué los platos y serví la comida.

-¿Paella? ¿Has hecho paella, Antonio? ¿Otra vez? –murmuró Lovino frunciendo el ceño.  
-No es lo único… Como verás, esta paellera es muy pequeña… Esto solo es el entrante –dije sonriente.  
-Hmp…

Comenzamos a comer en completo silencio. Lovino no parecía querer hablar y yo me conformaba con mirarle comer… Al menos por el momento. Al cabo de unos segundos, sentí los ojos verdes oliva del castaño sobre mí, molesto.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Nada. ¿Cómo está? –pregunté al cabo de un rato.  
-Me lo estoy comiendo, ¿no? –repuso secamente.  
-Eso no me responde nada…  
-E-está rico… -musitó apartando la mirada de mis ojos. Era tan vergonzoso.  
-Me alegro –dije volviéndome a levantar para servir el segundo plato.

Continuamos cenando hasta llegar al postre y terminarlo. Lovino se había sorprendido por la introducción de algún plato italiano e incluso me felicitó por haberlo hecho correctamente. Tras el postre, cogí una de las violetas que había en el jarrón del centro que permanecían cerca de las velas y me levanté.

Sentía como las piernas me temblaban, parecía un flan. Caminé con algo de seguridad hasta posicionarme al lado de Lovino, que me miraba interrogante. Me arrodillé a su lado y le miré fijamente.

-¡¿Q-qué crees q-que estás h-haciendo, b-bastardo?!  
-Lovi –dije dándole la flor y tomando sus manos entre las mías-. Hace ya mucho tiempo que estamos saliendo, y aún más tiempo desde que nos conocemos. Y, además, no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti. Hay veces en las que me despierto y me angustio porque no te tengo a mi lado. Te necesito a mi lado, junto a mí. Siempre. Por eso… -solté sus manos y aproveché para sacar la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro del bolsillo del pantalón. Lovino me miraba fijamente, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y la boca ligeramente tensa. No pude evitar sonreírme. La abrí y dejé al descubierto un pequeño anillo de oro blanco, sencillo-. Lovino… ¿Me harías ser el hombre más feliz de este universo uniendo tu vida a la mía para siempre? –pregunté sonriéndole.

Lovino me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Y t-tener que verte sonriendo bobamente todo el tiempo? –preguntó tragando saliva copiosamente.  
-¿Qué me dices?

Lovino entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Tú no quieres estar conmigo…  
-Sí, sí que quiero…  
-Todo sería más fácil si nos olvidamos de este momento y…

Solté una risa y le miré.

-Tienes razón, sería más fácil, pero jamás podría sacarte de mi cabeza ni de mi corazón. Así que reharé mi pregunta… Lovino… ¿Me aguantarás a mí y a mi sonrisa boba para siempre?

El castaño apretó los labios, cerró fuertemente los ojos, provocando que unas lágrimas se escaparan y recorrieran sus mejillas, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí.

Le puse el anillo y le alcé en brazos, apretujándole con fuerza, pegándole a mi cuerpo. Lovino estaba sonrojado y tenía pintada una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Pegué nuestras narices ante nuestra proximidad y las froté unos pocos segundos, dándole un pequeño beso esquimal.

-Gracias Lovi –dije antes de besarle en los labios.

* * *

**¡Ya está!  
¿Os ha gustado?  
Espero que sí...  
Compadecéos de mí y dejarme algo... Para que el sufrimiento de mi cerebro no haya sido en vano.  
Reviews, Sugerencias, Cartas Bomba, Amenazas de Muerte, Pasta, Gatitos, Vodka, Salmiakki, Girasoles, Peluches lindos, Tomates, Scones, Hamburguesas, Helado... Lo que queráis... Como si me queréis dejar algún regalo más grande *cofpersonajecof* en la puerta de mi casa para mi disfrute personal (?)**


End file.
